Le Chirurgien et La Renarde
by KonaBorea
Summary: Une fille recherchée par le monde entier qui garde un lourd secret. Que va-t-il lui arriver quand un certain Chirurgien lui propose de rejoindre son équipage? LawxOc
1. Le Chirurgien et la Renarde

/Haleya, Île de Grand-Line/

-Capitaine, Capitaine! Des marines arrivent!

"Et merde" fut la seule pensée du dit Capitaine. Lui qui croyait pouvoir se reposer tranquillement sur cette île quelque jours, histoire que le log se recharge et que son équipage ravitaille le navire.

-Bepo, rentre dans le navire et prépare le a descendre.

C'est seuls mots suffisent pour voir l'ours blanc en combinaison orange déguerpir.

-Attrapez-les! Ne les laisser surtout pas s'échapper! Que...

L'homme qui venait de parler se tut. Et pour cause que sa gorge a été tranchée, laissant les restes des marines perplexe. Et pas que les marines. Le capitaine de l'ours blanc qui attendait simplement que les marines arrivent jusqu'à lui, il n'allait pas se fatiguer pour rien tout de même, n'avait vu, l'instar d'une seconde, une,ce qui lui semblait être, longue chevelure rouge vif passer devant le marine avant que celui ci ne se taise a jamais. Tout aussi étonne que ses adversaires, il fut surpris quand il entendit une voix douce mais dure a la fois, poser une simple question.

-A cause de qui, bande de chiens galeux, je me suis réveillée?

Il ne pu réprimander un sourire. Un sourire sadique mais un sourire quand même. Elle avait tuer un marine parce que Mademoiselle s'est réveille?

-Hey, Miss, tu pourras laisser part a ta mauvaise humeur après que j'en finisse avec ces gars.

Tout ça dit avec un magnifique sourire ornant son visage, alors qu'il sortait son nodachi de son fourreau.

-Trafalgar Law, si je ne m'abuses. Ta prime est de combien? Oh attend j'en ai rien a foutre. Mais elle doit être bien basse si autant de marines de pacotilles te poursuive alors que tu viens juste de poser pied su l'île. Et donc j'en conclus que c'est a cause de toi que je suis en train de blablater alors que j'étais censée roupiller tranquillement.

Et oui le capitaine en question n'était d'autre que le Chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Celui-ci justement n'en revenais pas. Cette fille qu'il venait a peine de rencontrer" si on peut vraiment l'appeler comme ça, l'accusait pour l'avoir réveillé alors qu'il n'avait rien fait? Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se laisser faire! En plus elle osait l'insulter. Cette fille était assise sur le toit d'une maison d'un étage juste a cote de la scène de combat. Combat qui tarda pas a commencer une fois que les marine s'étaient remis de leur émotions.

-"Room".

Une sphère bleu s'agrandit autour de Law, qui entreprit de couper les plusieurs marines en partie. Marines qui s'exclamèrent de surprise. Puis il vit de nouveau la chevelure rouge se mélanger au uniforme blanc et bleu. Tous tombait un par un comme des mouches. Non seulement elle fait des accusations sans fondement sur lui mais en plus elle se permet de lui voler ses proies? Comme si notre cher chirurgien allait laisser faire.

-"Shambles"

Ni plus ni moins, la jeune fille se retrouva a quelques mètres derrière Law a la place de la pierre qui y était il y a quelques secondes a peine.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FOUS, DEMEURE. AUTANT QUE JE M'AMUSES PUISQUE JE NE DORS PAS, ENFOIRÉ. T'ES SI IMPATIENT DE CREVER OU QUOI?

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire.

Plus un ordre qu'autre chose, la jeune fille lui jeta un air de défi alors que son opposant, un regard noir et glacial accompagna ses mots. Soudain la jeune fille sauta, passa devant le chirurgien et s'arrêta devant un gamin trop curieux venu trop près et reçoit une balle de pistolet a sa place. Law jaugea la blessure comme superficiel n'ayant pas toucher de point vitaux, pas qu'il se souciait de son état, juste une mauvaise habitude. Un rire éclata en voyant la fille blessée, ce qui attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens.

-HAHAHAHA! ALORS? T'EN PENSES QUOI DE CES BALLES EN KAIROSEKI? HEIN, LA RENARDE?

-J'en penses que t'es trop bruyant, connard de marine.

La renarde? Cela disait vaguement quelque chose a Law mais il ne trouvait pas quoi. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment de penser a ça. Il en conclut néanmoins qu'elle avait mange un fruit du démon. "Ça doit lui faire un mal de chien" pensa le chirurgien, esquissant un sourire sadique.

-Il est temps d'en finir pour de bon cette fois.

Il fouetta l'air avec son sabre, puis fit tournoyer les parties des corps des marines, le mélangeant puis les rassemblant de nouveau de façon grotesque. Un bras la, trois jambes ici,un torse retourner par ici, des yeux a la place de la bouche, et ainsi de suite. Il range son sabre dans son fourreau en même temps qu'il fait disparaître la sphère. Une fois fait, il se tourne vers la renarde, par simple curiosité, et remarqua qu'elle se bat tant bien que mal pour rester consciente, le petit garçon a cote d'elle. Soudain il fit tirer par une femme plus vieille, sûrement sa mère, alors qu'il pleurait et se débattait puis regarda dans la direction du jeune capitaine. Il réussit a sortir de l'étreinte de sa mère et accourut vers lui, et s'accrocha a son pantalon.

-T'es un médecin, non? Alors /sniff/ argh /sniff/ shil te plait /sniff/ ...

Le dit médecin soupira et s'approcha de la renarde quand celle-ci se leva, difficilement.

-Ça...Ça va, t'inquiète pas gamin...

-Non ne t'approches pas, enfant du diable! Laisse nous, et va-t-en!

C'était la mère du gamin qui avait dit ça. Ou plutôt crié, comme pour chasser la peste. Automatiquement, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Se tenant a sa blessure, elle prit une grande inspiration.

-COMME SI J'AVAIS ENVIE DE RESTER, CONNASSE. T'AS CRU QUE MON PASSE-TEMPS C'ÉTAIT DE PRENDRE LES BALLES POUR SAUVER DES GAMINS PLEINS DE MORVES? J'AURAIS DU LE LAISSER CREVER T'AURAIS COMPRIS L'IMPORTANCE D'UNE VIE, PÉTASSE. CIAOU.

Les villageois et Law en restent bouche-bée devant cette magnifique... prestation? Moui c'est cela oui. En quelque secondes la renarde a réussi a s'éclipser. Law fit pareil ne voyant aucune raison pour rester. Quand il fut arriver au quai, il fut surpris que ses hommes ont quand même eu le temps de ravitailler le sous-marin. Voyant arriver son capitaine adoré, l'ours poussa des petites exclamations accompagne de petit sauts.

-Capitaine,capitaine! Vous n'êtes pas blessé n'est-ce pas?

-Bon sang, Bepo, tu me prends pour qui?

-Désolé...

Law soupira et monta sur le pont. Mais en mi-chemin, il se retourna, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose.

-A l'instant...

-Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas blessé hein?

-Mais bien sur que non, pourquoi tu me demande ça?

-Ben...c'est que... il y a une odeur de sang qui plane depuis votre arrivée...

Encore le même bruit. Law se tourna vers la foret près de laquelle était amarré le sous-marin. Il sourit et donna son nodachi a Bepo. Plus il s'avança dans la foret plus le bruit se rapprocha. Il inspecta les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'il voit un truc rouge dépasser de derrière un arbres. bingo". Law ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement. Le bruit qu'il entendait n'était rien d'autre qu'une respiration saccadée.

-Alors, la renarde, comment ça va? Tu t'en sors avec ta blessure ou t'as besoin d'aide? Tu sais, je suis médecin et d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Il se pourrai que je puisse te soigner.

Tout en parlant, il est aller s'installer en face de la blessée. Assis comme ça, il la détaille, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avant. De long cheveux rouge vif, un peau pale, des formes généreuse, elle abordais un débardeur noir, plus rouge fonce au niveau du ventre, sa blessure devina Law, ainsi qu'un short en jeans déchire a certains endroit. Elle semblait souffrir le martyre mais néanmoins, Law trouva cette femme belle.

-Tu vas encore me relooker encore longtemps,"docteur"?

Tout ça lâcher avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, elle commença a tousser, puis a cracher du sang.

-Je ne crois pas que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça. Médecin, mais pirate avant tout.

Law se leva, et s'approcha dangereusement de la renarde, un sourire sadique plaquer sur son visage. Soudain, la jeune fille se leva et commença a partir en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

-Blessée ou pas je pourrais toujours te battre. Mais je suis pas d'humeur alors...

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle s'écroula devant le capitaine. "J'aimerais bien voir ça".

/Quelque part sur Grand Line, sous l'eau/

~PDV De la Renarde~

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et fis une grimace. Une odeur d'acier et de médicament. J'étais couchée sur un lit. Un lit. Qu'est-ce je foutais sur un lit? Je me souviens pas m'être endormit en plus. Y a eu les marines, ce pirate a deux berry's, le gamin... Je me relevé, trop rapidement, je sentis une douleur me traverser l'estomac. Je grimace et pose ma main dessus. Des bandages... Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel? Je tourne la tète pour me repérer un peu. Des placards pleins de médicament, une petite bibliothèque, de l'autre cote de la pièce un deuxième lit et un hublot. A cote de moi il y a une chaise et dessus des vêtements. C'est a ce moment que je remarque que a part le bandages et un slip noir 3 fois trop grand pour moi, resserrer a la taille, me fessant l'office d'un short je ne porte rien. Je pris rapidement le t-shirt jaune canari de la chaise et le mit a la vitesse de la lumière, ayant peur que quelqu'un rentre. Le t-shirt était lui aussi beaucoup trop grand pour moi et m'arrivait a la mi-cuisse. C'est déjà mieux que rien. Je regarde le pantalon et me dit que ça vaut pas le coup de le mettre, j'aurai l'air encore plus débile. Je me lève, plus doucement, et marche lentement vers le hublot espérant voir le soleil. Mais a mon grand étonnement je ne vis que du bleu. Du bleu de mer. Et un banc de poisson qui passait. Sans m'en rendre compte je poussa un cri et tomba a terre. J'entendit du bruit derrière moi. Puis une porte qui s'ouvre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi tu cris?

-La...la...la mer... on est sous la mer... On est sous la mer?!

-Belle déduction.

-Vous moquez pas d'elle capitaine. Elle viens se se réveiller, c'est normal d'avoir une telle réaction.

-Tu sais ce que je trouve pas normal? Que vous êtes tous là et que vos postes sont vides. ALLEZ! AU BOULOT!

Je tremblais légèrement alors que tout ce petit monde est parti, me laissant seule avec le "capitaine". Il ferme la porte et va se poser sur la chaise près du lit, me laissant en plan. Il portait un un pull jaune comme mon t-shirt, avec le même dessin dessus, mais les bras du pull étaient noir. Un jeans tacheté et un bonnet blanc a taches. Il attendit quelques seconde, soupire puis tapote sur le lit.

-Tu sais, je suis peut-être blessée mais pas sourde connard.

Après ça je me lève rapidement, ignorant la douleur. Je m'assis sur le lit en face de lui. Il soupire et passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt, doucement, et le soulevé un peu. Je me laisse faire, ayant compris qu'il veut vérifier l'état de la blessure. Je tressaillit quand ses doigts froid passait sur ma peau. Enfin, le peu de peau non recouvert par le tissu. Je frissonne d'avantage quand j'entendit sa voix briser le sourd silence qui c'était installer.

-Tu devrais éviter de bouger. La blessure risque de se rouvrir.

-Reouvrir?

-Tu étais plutôt agitée pendant ton sommeil.

-J'ai dormi pendant...

-Ça fait 2 semaines que tu es sur mon navire.

Choc total. 2 semaines? J'ai perdu autant de temps?

-J'aurais des questions a te poser... a propos de...

Il montra quelque chose derrière moi. Je tourna la tète et vit ma queue. Une longue queue touffue,rouge blanc. J'ai tendance a l'oublier.

-J'ai mange le "Inu-Inu" no mi version renard. D'autres questions?

Soudain un bruit lui donna de l'inspiration.

-Tu as faim?

Seul le frappement de ma queue contre le lit lui répondit. Mes oreilles émergèrent de mes cheveux. A la seule idée de manger je commençais a sautiller légèrement.

-J'en encore d'autres mais ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Tu ne bouges pas de l'infirmerie.

-Hein?! Tu vas me laisser crever de faim?

Mes oreilles s'abaissèrent et ma queue stoppa tout mouvement.

-Mais oui bien sur, je t'ai soigner pour avoir un cadavre de plus sous les bras.

J'aime l'ironie. Mais seulement quand c'est moi qui l'utilise. D'ailleurs... pourquoi il m'a soignée? On se connaît pas, et c'est un pirate. Je le vis s'éloigner vers la porte.

-Un de mes homme va t'apporter un plateau de nourriture. Mange tout ce qu'il a dessus.

-Attends!

Je me suis lever et je me suis rapprocher de lui. Gênée, je me tortillais devant lui essayant de faire une phrase correcte.

-C'est que... tu m'as soigné... et vu... mon corps mais... en fait... est-ce que... c'est que...

Rouge comme une pivoine, j'imagine pas quelle image il a de moi.

-Il n'y a que moi qui t'as soigné. Aucun de mes hommes na vu ton corps. Et... cette marque. Et si tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai soigné, tu dois ta vie a un gamin de 7 ans. Ah, c'est quoi ton nom?

-La renarde.

-Je veux ton vrai nom.

-...Yumi...

-Bien. Je viendrai plus tard.

Sur ces mots il disparut derrière la porte blindée. Je restais devant cette porte en frissonnant. Je ne bougeais pas encore pendant quelques secondes. Puis alla me coucher. Je regardais le plafond depuis plus de 10 minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit.

-Désolé. J'apporte a manger.

Je me levé et le regarde. Un ours. Un ours blanc. En combinaison. Orange. Et qui parle. Je me suis frapper a la tête ou quoi?

-Désole.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Désole.

-Arrête de t'excuser!

-Désole.

-...

-...

-Je t'aime bien.

Il rougit, oui même un ours blanc qui parle peut rougir, et me donne le plateau. Ce qu'il est mignon.

-Tu restes avec moi? Je m'appelle Yumi.

Je m'assis par terre et prit la pomme du plateau.

-T-T'as pas peur de moi?

-Non, pourquoi? T'es trop mignon pour que j'ai peur de toi.

Je prit une cuillère et toucha avec l'espèce de bouilli pour m'assurer que c'était pas vivant.

-Be-Bepo...

-Bebepo? Lançais-je comme un idiote.

-Juste Bepo! Désole.

Je rit un coup.

-D'accord, juste Bepo.

Il était si gêné que je m'en voulais presque de cette petite blague pas drôle. Presque.

-T-Tu as un très joli rire, Yu-Yumi.

-Juste Yumi. Et merci.

-D'accord, juste Yumi.

Et nous sommes partis dans un fou rire, comme deux gamins. Il est sympa cet ours. Nous avons parler jusqu'à que je finisses de manger. Lui veillait a ce que je mange tout, comme l'as dit Law.

-Dit c'est toujours comme ça, vos dîners? Dis-je en montrant le plateau avec le peu de bouilli qui restais.

-Désole, on n'a pas encore de cuisinier et on fait ce qu'on peut, même si ça n'a pas toujours l'air très appétissant, quand c'est réussi, ça peut être très bon!

-On va dire que c'était réussi alors.

-Tu as fini?

Pour toute réponse je lui passa le plateau en souriant. Il le prit s'excusa une énième fois et sorti. Je me levais aussi et me dirigea vers la bibliothèque près de la porte. Quand je passais devant j'ai failli l'avoir en pleine poire.

-AZEFGGYR! T'AS VRAIMENT DÉCIDER DE ME TUER. SI PAS DE FAIM ALORS DE TRAUMATISME.

En effet, c'est bien Law qui était rentre soudainement. Il semblait énerve et mes cris l'exaspérait encore plus. Une odeur se propagea dans la pièce. Il était reste immobile, la porte ouverte.

-En effet, la j'hésite a te tuer.

Je l'ignorai royalement et renifla l'air. Cette odeur me disait quelque chose... De la rouille? En tout cas de métal. Normal me direz-vous, on est dans un sous-marin en acier. "Crrr" Un si léger bruit qu'elle a failli ne pas entendre.

-Fais remonter le sous-marin.

-De quoi?

-Fais remonter ce foutu sous-marin je te dit.

Il ne bougea toujours pas, alors j'essayais de le pousser pour passer.

-C'est bon c'est bon! Je le fais remonter!

Il sortit et donna divers ordre pendant que moi je suis aller près de l'hublot et chercha au loin. Soudain je le vit. Un monstre marin. Ou plutôt un œil. Je glissai rapidement par terre les dos plaquer a la parois et la main sur la bouche. Il manquai plus que ça... Je risque un nouveau coup d'œil et vit qu'on remontait. On était presque a la surface quand je remarque qu'il nous suit. Oh merde. Je sortis de la pièce et chercha Law du regard. J'avance et tombe sur ce qu'il me semble être la pièce principale. Je me retourne et vis passer une tache orange dans le couloir.

-Bepo!

Celui-ci se retourne et fais marche-arrière.

-Yumi-chan? Tu dois rester a l'infirmerie! Tu peux pas encore bouger!

-Law... Dit-moi ou est Law!

Celui-ci passa. justement dans le couloir en hélant Bepo. Je m'avance rapidement vers lui et le prend pas le pan de sa manche, commençant a avoir du mal a tenir debout.

-Y a un... un putain de monstre marin qui nous suit!

Pour toute réponse il dit a Bepo de m'emmener a l'infirmerie et qu'il s'occupera de lui a la surface.

-Capitaine!

Un homme avec une casquette sur laquelle était écrit "Penguin" dessus arriva en criant.

-Capitaine il y a une fuite près de l'infirmerie! On ne sait pas d'ou ça vient!

-Le hublot...

Je n'arrivais plus a parler, ainsi mes mots n'était que chuchotement.

Puis je m'évanouit.


	2. Incompétence et visage à découvert

/?, Île de Grand Line/

Je me réveille avec difficulté. J'avais un horrible mal de crane et j'étais couchée sur un lit moelleux. Totalement différent de celui de l'infirmerie. En tournant la tête je vis un bureau. Sur celui-ci trônait un bonnet. Pas n'importe lequel. Le bonnet de Law. Celui-ci dormait sur le dit bureau. Je me sentis rougir. J'étais dans la cabine du capitaine, avec celui-ci qui m'a laissé son lit pour dormir sur le bureau. Et puis, comment je me suis retrouvé dans son lit? Je portais toujours son t-shirt jaune canari trop grand. Je me levais prudemment et j'avançais vers lui, rougissant encore plus a chaque pas.

"Tu devrais éviter de bouger. La blessure risque de se rouvrir."

Je m'arrêta, au plein milieu de la pièce, me remémorant ses mots. Je posa ma main sur mon ventre ou devrait être ma blessure. Elle s'était presque refermer, et je n'avais plus que des pansements. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mon fruit me permettait de guérir beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un simple humain. Je m'avança encore un peu et arriva devant le bureau, rouge comme une pivoine, tirant sur le bas du t-shirt, plus gênée que jamais. Mais que m'arrive-t-il? Je ne devrais même pas sentir un léger pré-sentiment de gêne! Je secoua la tête et essaya de me reprendre. Pour ce je pris une grande inspiration. Mauvaise idée. Une odeur sucrée et fruitée me frappa au visage. Elle était tellement forte que je m'en voulais presque de ne pas l'avoir remarquer avant. Je commença à renifler doucement en tournant la tête de tout les cotés. Sans que je me rende compte je me suis retrouvé la tête plongée dans le bonnet de Law que j'avais pris en main entre-temps. Ce serait lui qui sentirait si bon? Non! Impossible...

-Tu l'aimes tant que ça, mon bonnet?

J'étais tellement obnubilée par l'odeur que j'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était réveille. Qu'est ce que j'avais dis pour tout à l'heure? Que j'étais rouge comme une pivoine devant son bureau? Ce n'est même pas le millième de ce que je suis maintenant. Je lâchais le bonnet qui retomba sur le bureau, devant son propriétaire, appuyer sur son coude. Je recula de stupeur et tomba à la renverse, trébuchant sur un livre. Je me retrouvais par terre alors que le capitaine se leva, posa son bonnet sur son crâne et s'avança. Pendant un millième de seconde, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tendre la main pour m'aider à me relever. Il passa à coté de moi en soupirant. Mes oreilles s'abaisérent doucement. Pourquoi suis-je aussi déçue? Ce n'est rien. Je suis quand même capable de me relever toute seule. C'est justement ce que je fais. Je me lève, je me frotte le cul, et je sort devant lui en lançant un majestueux :

-C'est justement la seule chose que j'aime bien chez toi!

Je sortis en trombe en entendant un éniéme soupir de sa part. Je m'avance dans le couloir et je vois une porte ouverte laissant entre voir un ciel bleu. Sans plus attendre je remonta sur le pont, en m'étant bien assurer qu'il n'y avait personne au alentour. Je m'approchais de la barre et je fixai l'océan. Nous nous étions amarré sur une île. Hum... Il me semble que c'est Portua... Bon choix, Baka Senchou! Portua est une ville spécialisé dans les navires, sous-marins, etc. Je me demande ce qui s'est passé quand je me suis évanouie... Je reniflais l'air, sentant la douce odeur de l'océan se mêlé au vent. Je ne me lasserais jamais de cette odeur.

-Yu-Yumi-chan?

Je me retourne vers Bepo, qui avais l'air effrayé à l'idée de me déranger.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Bepo?

Il sursauta et commença à s'excuser, encore. Je le regarde, me demandant pourquoi il s'excuse cette fois.

-Mais, tu n'as rien fais de mal, pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Mais...C'est que... Hier... Enfin, quand on est remonter... En fait...

Il était embarrassé comme pas possible. Je m'assieds par terre, dos à la barre, et tapota la place à coté de moi, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir à coté de moi, ce qu'il fit. Je m'appuie sur lui, me couchant presque, souriant en sentant sa douce fourrure blanche. Il rougissait, c'était trop mignon.

-Tu peux me raconter... ce qu'il s'est passé?

/Flash-Back/

PDV De Bepo

Oh Mon Dieu. Oh non. Yumi-chan s'est évanouie et l'infirmerie est inaccessible. Il ne faut surtout pas que son état s'aggrave!

-Bepo! Posa la sur la banquette de la salle à manger! Va chercher Kikoku et monte!

-O-Oui, capitaine!

Oh mon dieu, ça doit être grave, mais non, bien sur que non. C'est normal que le capitaine se batte avec son sabre, notre ennemi c'est quand même un monstre marin, non? Oh mon dieu, il faut que je me dépêche, vite, vite! Je pose donc Yumi-chan sur la banquette alors qu'elle semble être à moitié dans le gaz, je m'assure qu'elle ne risque pas de tomber et me dépêche d'aller chercher Kikoku. Hop, voila. Vite, à l'extérieur maintenant! Je dois repasser à coté de la salle à manger de toute façon, mais je veux m'assurer que Yumi-chan n'est pas tombée. Et si je l'avais mal mise? Oh non non non, vite vite! En passant, je jette un rapide coup d'œil et je vois que... qu'il n'y a personne! Personne! Comment ça se fait?!

-BEPO!

Ah! Kikoku! Le capitaine! Vite! J'avance dans le couloir et remonte à la surface par la petite porte au fond. Mais je m'arrête bien vite, étant coupé dans ma trajectoire par une chevelure rousse.

-Yumi-chan! Non, tu dois pas te lever!

Elle ne réagit pas, regardant le monstre gigantesque qui se présenta devant nous. Ses yeux était grands ouverts. On aurait dis que le monstre et Yumi-chan se parlait par pensée.

-Bepo! Donne-moi Kikoku!

Ah! J'ai oublié! Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, désolé!

-Je suis désolé, capitaine!

J'allais m'avancer vers mon capitaine quand quelque chose m'arrêta. Yumi-chan venait de m'attraper par ma combinaison.

-Yu-Yumi-chan?!

Elle relâcha prise et plia les genoux. J'ai crut qu'elle allait tomber alors je me suis tourner vers elle. Mais en réalité elle avait prit de l'élan. Elle sauta jusqu'à la gueule du monstre qui se contentait de la regarder tournant la tête pour mieux la voir. Tout l'équipage était sous le choc, moi et le capitaine y comprit. I peine 10 minutes, elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout! Et la voila qu'elle saute tellement haut! On aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été blessée! Soudain quelque chose de rouge apparu dans ses mains, comme des boules de feu, et le monstre marin se mit à crier. Et en un instant, il l'attrapa avec sa grande gueule. Personne n'osait bouger. Yumi-chan venait juste de... Yumi-chan venait juste de se faire bouffer! Impossible!

-Room.

Une sphère apparu. Capitaine! Je me tourne vers lui et lui lance Kikoku, qu'il attrape aisément. Il s'apprêta à le sortir de son fourreau quand le monstre se mit à gigoter dans tout les sens et à crier le martyr. Puis il s'arrête de bouger, et tomba à la surface de l'océan. Il était... mort ?! On vit quelque chose bouger sous sa peau, puis, dans seul coup, elle fut ouverte de l'intérieur, et une main accompagné de 5 griffes acérés en sortait. Puis le reste du bras, et l'autre bras et ainsi de suite, dévoilant ainsi Yumi-chan, son corps couvert d'une gélatine verte. Elle en sortit complètement, et s'avança vers le navire, marchant sur le corps. Elle sauta sur le pont et s'avança sous les regards ébahis de tous vers le capitaine. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, ses cheveux long recouvert de gélatine, lui cachait le visage. Puis tout à coup, elle donna un coup de poing au visage du capitaine, ce qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Elle sauta dessus et commença à le frapper sur son torse.

-Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka! TU N'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN. SI TU VEUX NAVIGUER SUR GRAND LINE, IL FAUT QUE TU CONNAISSES TOUT LES ENNEMIS POSSIBLE, ET QUE TU SOIS PRÊT A TOUTES LES POSSIBILITÉS. ON NE PEUT PAS ATTAQUER UN SABRENEUX DE L'EXTÉRIEUR. SA CARAPACE EST TROP SOLIDE. SI TU L'AVAIS ÉNERVÉ, VOUS SEREZ TOUS MORTS A L'HEURE QUI Y EST. T'AS COMPRIS OU PAS?! BAKA! KUSO GAKI. NE METS PAS EN DANGER LES AUTRES A CAUSE DE TON INCOMPÉTENCE!

Le capitaine était sous le choc. Elle l'avais engueulé parce qu'il nous à mis en danger? Mais... Nous sommes des pirates, non? Nous savions qu'en allant sur Grand-Line nous pouvons en mourir! Nous étions prêts à mourir en mer, au combat! Le capitaine se reprenait de ses émotions, et allait répliqué quelque chose, quand tout à coup, elle s'évanouie à nouveau.

/Fin du flash-back/

PDV Yumi.

Oh... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Je ne me souvenais vraiment de rien... Sur le coup, je me sens presque mal d'avoir engueulé Law pour ça... Presque. Je regarde mes mains. Des boules de feu. Oui je suis capable d'en faire. Mais je n'ai aucune idée du comment et du pourquoi. Ça arrive quand je suis en colère. Je me colle encore plus à Bepo et on commence à parler de tout et de rien. Puis Sashi et Penguin arrive, des sacs de courses plein les bras. Ils nous font un signe de la tête et un grand sourire avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du sous-marin. Ils reviennent tout les deux peu après, se mettant à coté de nous, et on commence à parler à quatre, moi toujours coller à l'ours. Faut dire que son pelage est tellement doux. Sashi est un personnage vraiment intriguant, timide sur les bords mais très amusant au fond. Penguin c'est le contraire, pas timide pour un sous, excentrique et humour de merde, mais drôle quand même. C'est ça qui fait son charme! Après un moment de conversation on entends Law appeler Bepo. Celui-ci se lève en poussant un soupir de plainte. Quand l'ours disparut au pas de la porte, Sashi siffla en regardant dans sa direction et Penguin poussa un léger rire.

-Quoi? J'ai raté un épisode? Il s'est passé quelque chose de drôle?

-C'est la première fois que je vois Bepo traîner autant les pieds pour aller voir le cap'taine. Dit Sashi, regardant toujours dans la direction de la porte.

-Normalement c'est lui le premier à l'aider. Il est tellement content quand il peux aider son "capitaine chéri". Précisa Penguin, en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

-C'est de l'esclavagisme...

-C'est être pirate. Faut suivre les ordres du capitaine.

Je le regarde pendant quelque secondes, et baisse le regard vers mes pieds.

-Etre pirate c'est être libre non? Si vous devez suivre des ordres... où est votre liberté?

Je ramène mes jambes contre ma poitrine et souffle un coup. Le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Puis Sachi prit la parole.

-C'est quoi être libre à ton avis? Etre seul face au monde ou être entouré et aimé? Nous recevons des ordres oui, mais cela fait de nous des personnes importante. Chacun de nous à ses rêves et ses convictions, mais c'est pour ça aussi qu'on suit le capitaine. Il ne pourra jamais nous ordonnez de ne pas suivre notre propre voie. Et même si, je préfère encore désobéir que faire quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre de mes convictions.

Je rougis légèrement en le regardant parler avec tant de sûreté. Je me sentie bête. En tournant le regard je regarde Penguin pendant 3 secondes et remarque un léger sourire et du rouge sur les joues.

-Oui! Moi aussi!

Penguin avait dit ça et commença à gigoter dans tout les sens en poussant des cris tels que "Osu" , "YAY" et autres bruits bizarres,pour quelconque raison jusqu'à que je vois Bepo sortir sur le pont. Je me leva en vitesse et avance rapidement vers lui.

-Bepo-kun! Que voulais-t-il ce grognon?

-Heum, je dois aller faire les courses alors il m'a fait une liste de ce qu'il a besoin.

-Mais... Sashi et Penguin viennent de rentrer des courses...

-Il veut que je fasses ses courses. Désolé! Je dois aller! Désolé Yumi-chan!

Ce qui sortit par la suite par ma bouche m'a surprit moi-même.

-Attend je viens avec toi.

-Heu... D-D'accord.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers Sachi puisqu'il fessait ma taille je lui demande s'il n'aurait pas un jogging à me prêter. Un peu gêné il me dit de le suivre, et 30 secondes plus tard on était dans sa chambre, laquelle il partage avec Penguin. Il se tourna enleva son chapeau et ses lunettes dévoilant ainsi son visage. Waouw...

-Wow...

-Q-Quoi?

Le pauvre, il ne savais plus ou se mettre. Il se tourna vers une espèce d'armoire et fouilla dedans. Quelques secondes plus tard il me tandis un jogging un peu trop grand. Parfait. Je lui pris des mains et le mit. Il fouilla encore quelques part et se tourna vers moi en attrapant au passage son chapeau et ses lunettes.

-Noooooon!

Il s'arrêta net suite à mon cri plaintif.

-Ne remets pas ses choses! Elle cache tout ton visage!

-C-C'est un p-peu le b-but...

Le déclic dans ma tête se fit immédiatement.

-Attends... Me dis pas que tu te caches parce que tu es trop timide...?

-...

Le silence se fit. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je souris. Mais pas d'un sourire moqueur. Je souris tout simplement.

-Pourquoi vouloir cacher la beauté?

Sa réaction fut direct. Il recula, rouge jusqu'au oreilles et trébucha en tombant sur ses fesses.

-N-N-N-NE DIS P-PAS N'IMP-P-PORTE Q-QUOI.

-Haaaai!

Je ris un peu et l'aide à se relever. Puis il remit ses accessoires et cacha soigneusement son visage. Il est beau, il faut l'avouer. Une crinière rousse et de magnifique yeux émeraudes. Ajoutez à ça une belle bouche rose et un nez droit. Et sa peau à l'allure si douce et d'une couleurs laiteuse. On passait devant la salle à manger, où se trouvait mon sac à dos. Je ne l'avais pas vu quand je m'étais réveillé pour la première fois ici. Je le pris et vérifia son contenu. Rien ne manquais. Je le mis sur mon dos et me tourna vers Sachi qui m'attendait dans le couloir. On remonte rapidement sur le pont où on trouve Bepo attendant impatiemment, dos à nous, et parlant avec Penguin qui essayait de le faire rire.

-Je suis laaa!

Bepo sursauta légèrement en entendant ma voix, et Penguin me fit un sourire en agitant les bras. Puis il regarda Sachi derrière moi et son enthousiasme disparu. J'allais dire quelque chose mais il reprit vite de ses couleurs.

-Oi oi oi oi. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait vous? Vous en avez mis du temps!

Je souris et remarqua du coin de l'œil le rougissement de Sachi. Et oui beau gosse! Tu peux pas te cacher devant moi, je vois tout avec mes yeux d'animal!

-Oh tu sais je suis une fille et donc-

-Oui j'avais remarqué grâce à ta poitr-

Un coup de poing dans la tête d'un pervers, un!

-ET DONC. Si tu m'interromps encore une fois je te castres. Et donc je prends beaucoup de temps pour choisir un vêtement.

Penguin, déjà par terre, se relève et baissa la tête.

-Je le referais plus, excusez moi, votre excellence.

-Voila qui est mieux. Maintenant, hors de mon chemin, PAYSAN.

J'entendis des rires derrière moi et vit que les deux hommes restant se retenait difficilement de rire.

-Bepo-chaaaan

Je m'accrochais à son bras et le tirais. Il rougit et avança avec moi.

-Ah, et avant qu'on parte, Sachi!

Le dit Sashi essayait tant bien que mal de ralentir ses rires devant un Penguin tout aussi mort de rire que lui.

-O-Oui, Yumi?

Il essuya une larme inexistante et concentra son regard sur moi.

-Tu es beau ~

Je séparais bien chaque syllabe en disant ça et le voit s'arrêter net dans son fou rire et me regarder pendant 10 secondes avant de rougir comme un malade en se tournant et cachant sa bouche. Je souris de ma petite victoire. Suite à ça, Bepo me tira en se plaignant qu'il faut se dépêcher.


	3. Courses et mauvaises rencontres

Voici la suite, avec beaucoup de retard mais avec les examens qu'il y a eu j'ai pas pu poster et je m'en excuse :c

Donc voila voila, prochain chapitre pour bientôt je crois donc voila :3

Keya Shiro : Merci de m'avoir corriger xD Et merci pour ce que tu as dit sur mon sens de l'écriture :'3 Et pour ce qui est pour le capitaine jaloux.. haha 8D Je sais pas encore, peut-etre 83

* * *

Plus on avance dans la ville,plus les regards des villageois devenait pesants. Je suis mal vue par les habitants comme toujours.

-Dis, Bepo-kun. On peut se séparer? Ça ira plus vite.

Tout ça en rajoutant un sourire convainquant.

-Ah. Euh... D'a-D'accord. Et bien je vais aller chercher ça et ça...

Il regarda sur la liste ce qui a été soigneusement écrite par le sadique de service.

-Heum, tu pourrais aller chercher les livres qu'il faut au capitaine et quelques médicaments qui lui manque peut-être? Je me charge du reste.

Seulement deux choses? Pourtant la liste qu'il tenait entre les pattes était assez grande.

-Tu vas faire le reste tout seul? Mais il y a tellement de chose! Et puis je sais pas quels livres et quels médicaments je dois prendre!

-Je suis désolé! Tiens, prend la liste, il y a tout les infos dessus. Désolé!

Et il partit. Me laissant en plan, au milieu de la place où nous nous trouvions. Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Heureusement je connais un peu la ville. J'y suis passé 2, 3 fois dans mon voyage. Je me dirige vers une ruelle pour y trouver une simple librairie. Enfin juste d'apparence. Ce lieu renferme en lui des livres merveilleux et très précieux que jamais personne ne pensais les trouver dans une librairie délabré dans une ruelle sombre. J'ai trouvé presque tout mes livres dedans, et j'en ai pas qu'un peu.

-Bonjour Oba-san!

La vieille dame derrière le comptoir va la tête d'un vieux livre qu'elle était en train d'inspecter soigneusement, sûrement pour vérifier son état.

-Oh, Yumi, ça faisait longtemps. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les parages?

-Heum, je viens juste chercher quelques livres pour un... "ami" si on veut. Est-ce que tu pourrais me trouver.. euh..

Je vérifia la liste et essaya de déchiffrer l'écriture du pirate à deux berry's.

-Je suis même pas sûre de ce que je vais dire... Les...secrets de... la mer? Oui je crois que c'est ça.. Tu as ça?

-Oh bien sûr quelque chose d'autre? Je vais tout chercher d'un coup.

Je lui donna les quelques noms des livres que je réussi à déchiffrer La vieille dame partit au fond de son magasin, zigzagua entre plusieurs étagères qui semblaient pouvoir s'écrouler au moindre faux mouvements. En attendant qu'elle revienne, je regarda autour de moi, histoire que je trouve quelque chose pour moi aussi. C'est la que je l'ai vu. Un simple livre, avec une couverture dorée, sans titre, avec aucune importante évidente, pourtant quelque chose appas mon regard dans ce livre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mes pas m'ont amené devant lui, et ma main s'est dirigé d'elle-même pour pouvoir effleurer la couverture pourtant si simple. J'ouvris la première page et vu le titre s'afficher de lui-même. Surprise je le regardais, et une fois le titre lu je savais qu'il me le fallait. Je me retourne et vois que la vieille dame est revenue et qu'elle me regarde.

-Tu peux l'avoir. Considère ça comme un cadeau. Tu ne peux refuser un cadeau!

Je lui sourit, paya les livres du médecin et sorti en agitant la main en un au revoir pour la vieille dame. Je sortis de la ruelle et me retrouve de nouveaux sur la grand place. Je marchais un peu et je suis rentrée dans une pharmacie où je prit des bandages et divers médicaments, désinfectants, etc. Quand je sortis je me suis souvenue d'un détail. Bepo ne m'a pas dit si je dois l'attendre ou aller tout de suite au sous-marin! Je soupire et rentre dans une ruelle tout en mettant les achats dans mon sac. Sac qui vient du nouveau monde. Plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur et donc j'ai pu tout mettre facilement dedans. Je regarde à gauche et à droite. Personne en vue. Je grimpe sur le toit de la maison en face de moi en m'accrochant sur les parois des fenêtres. Une fois dessus, je laissai mon pouvoir agir un peu sur mon corps, mes sens se développent et ma vitesse augmente, alors je parcourais la ville, les oreilles à l'affût, arpentant les toits de la ville à la recherche d'un son qui me dirait où était l'ours.

Ça fait 15 bonnes minutes que je cherchais l'ours, la ville étant assez petite j'ai regardé partout. Sauf à un endroit. Le bloc C. Un hangar délabré du nord. Un groupe de brigands occupe cette partie de l'île. Je sais pas ce que Bepo peut foutre là-bas mais il ne me reste que cet endroit à vérifier. Je cours sur les toits et après un dizaine de minutes j'arrive prés de l'hangar Je descends sans me faire remarquer et marche jusqu'à l'entrée. La porte était fermée. Plusieurs brigands sont dehors. Ne m'ayant pas vu venir, la plupart ne réagissent pas. Mais les deux demi-géants devant la porte de l'hangar m'ont directement repéré.

-Dégage d'ici gamine, le chef est occupé.

Plusieurs de ces déchets se sont retournés pour voir à qui ils parlent.

-Eeeh, moi qui croyait que vous avez enfin décidé de sortir les poubelles..

A ces paroles une vingtaine de brigands c'était levé et se dirigeais dans ma direction.

-Répète un peu pour voir sale gosse!

Ils commençaient à m'énerver. Un de demi-géants sortis son épée et la monta en l'air. On aurait cru qu'il allait me frapper avec mais que nini, il la planta juste en criant.

-SILENCE. NE SAVEZ VOUS PAS QUI C'EST?

J'ai cru que même les mouches se sont arrêtés de voler. J'aime ça.

-Dis nous ce que tu viens chercher ici femme-renarde. Si nous savons quelque chose nous te diront. Mais si au contraire nous savons rien, tu devras partir sans histoire.

-Eh bien, la voix de la raison t'as enfin frappé on dirait, Gregor. Ça fessait longtemps. Bien, marché conclu alors?

-Dis moi ce que tu viens chercher ici. Nous avons laissé le village tranquille, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore?

-Oh rien de si spécial. Je veux juste savoir si un ours en combinaison orange était passé par là. Je le cherche.

-...

-Quoi? Soit tu sais soit non, tiens ta parole.

-En effet, notre chef s'entretient avec lui en ce moment même.

-Quoi? Ils parlent de quoi?

-Je ne sais pas.C'est confidentiel. Maintenant pars, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-Encore une dernière question. Ils parlent depuis combien de temps?

-A peu près une heure. A mon avis cela ne devrais plus durer.

-Bien. Ne lui dis pas que je le cherchais.

Je partis à ces mots. Je me suis assise sur une branche d'un arbre un peu plus loin, de façon à ce que personne ne puisse me voir. Et j'ai attendu. Dix minutes. Quinze. Vingt. Vingt-ci.. Ah non, on a ouvert la porte. Elle en fait du bruit.. J'entendis des pas puis un "Je suis désolé" et je décide de bouger. En passant par les arbres je regagne rapidement la ville. Je m'arrête à son entrée et avance plus lentement cette fois-ci, ayant redevenue normale. Qu'est ce que Bepo faisait la-bas? Est ce que le chirurgien avait un lien avec ces gens? Puis qu'est ce que je m'en fous de ça? Ce qu'il fait ne me regarde pas. Je me dirige sur la place et m'assis sur un banc. J'ai une trentaine de minutes devant moi avant que l'ours me trouve. Je réfléchis un moment puis sortis sans le vouloir un livre de mon sac. Étant donné que les livres se trouvent au fond j'ai dû tout sortir pour en attraper un au hasard. Fevrance. Il me semble que c'est le nom de la ville blanche.. J'ouvre le bouquin et le feuillette. Maladie contagieuse mon cul ouais. Le gouvernement mondial a dépassé toutes les limites ce jour la. Ne rien dire aux habitants alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'empoisonner. Et la famille royale pareil. Fuir leur pays avec le gouvernement en ne pensant qu'à eux. Bien que ça c'est passé il y a 100 ans ça reste néanmoins horrible. La justice? Le mal? Ça dépend de quel côté on regarde. Bien sur que la justice vaincra. La justice appartient aux vainqueurs.

-Tch. Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire avec ça, ce Law! Se dégoûter encore plus de l'humanité? Pff...

-Ce que je vais en faire ne te regarde en rien je te rappelle.

J'ai sursauté. Il m'a surpris ce con à arriver comme ça!

-Quoi, Bepo est déjà rentré? Il est quel heure?

-Tard. Dépêche toi.

Il n'y avait plus personne sur la place. Il commence à faire sombre. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé. Law pris une partie des sacs qui étaient à mes pieds.

-Où est Bepo?

-Il avait quelque chose à faire, et les autres idiots de services étaient de sorti. Ils ont encore oublié leurs escargophones, c'est pas possible...

Il semblait fatigué. Ça se voyait qu'il se fessait du soucis pour ces gars.

-T'inquiètes pas, il va rien leur arriver quand même.

-D'où je m'inquiète? Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller sans moi quand même. Ils sont probablement en train de boire dans un de ces bars pitoyables.

-Oi, pourquoi t'acharner sur des bouts de bois et des briques?

Il s'arrête et me regarde d'un air interloqué.

-Les bars sont fait de bois et de briques, baka.

Ce mot ne rappela mon attitude de hier. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser.

-Je supporte pas l'odeur de l'alcool. Et dans des endroits comme ça, ça empeste.

-Je croyais être la seule à le sentir...

-Tes sens sont développés? Comment ça marche avec ta queue? Tes oreilles sont pas trop encombrantes?

J'étais gênée. C'est la première fois qu'on me questionne comme ça.

-O-O-O-OI! A-ARRÊTE UN PEU AVEC TES QUESTIONS O-OK?

-Tch.

Pendant quelques mètres le silence fut roi. C'était pesant.

-Mes sens sont au dessus de la moyenne humaine. Je vois mieux la nuit, je cours vite et j'ai une ouïe sur développée. Je peux entendre ce qui se passe à l'autre bout de la ville si je me concentre. Je peux aussi les renforcer encore plus si je me mets en espèce de mode surhumain.

Law resta silencieux, mais il me fixait attentivement.

-Mais c'est un cadeau empoisonné. L'odeur est des fois insoutenable et me provoque souvent des migraines. Par contre je peux sentir du poison dans les plats ou des trucs comme ça. L'ouïe... L'ouïe est horrible. Même maintenant j'entends tout ce qui se passe entre les murs de ces maisons.

Je m'arrête et me tourne vers la ville qu'on prend le temps de quitter.

-Des cris. Des pleurs. De la joie et des tristesse. Je crois même entendre Penguin dans le bar la-bas.

Je recommence à marcher, tête baissée.

-Quand je suis sur un navire et qu'on est attaqué, le bruit des canons me rend sourde. Si ce pouvoir ne me guérissait pas aussitôt je serais probablement déjà sourde depuis mon enfance.

-Tu as vécu sur un navire?

-Mon père était pirate. Mon grand-père est Marine. Je fessais souvent le voyage avec l'un ou l'autre. Ils se battaient souvent d'ailleurs.

Pourquoi je lui dis tout ça moi? Je me suis jamais autant ouverte à quelqu'un..

-Ton fruit du démon n'est pas celui d'un renard normal.. Pas vrai? Guérison rapide, sens plus que développé, et les espèces de boules de feu de hier.. D'ailleurs tu pourrais m'expl-

-AH. OUI.

Il s'était arrêté suite à mon cri. Je me mis devant lui. Je m'inclinais rapidement et m'excusa.

-Désolée pour hier je savais pas ce que je disais Bepo m'a raconté et donc voila quoi je me souviens plus en fait désolée j'étais vraiment insolente alors que tu m'as soignée et tu me demandes rien en retour enfin voila quoi désolée t'es pas un mauvais capitaine fin je crois.. ah non désolée t'en ai pas un c'est juste que voila les monstres marins j'en connais un rayon donc voila avec ceux la faut pas déconner enfin je dis pas que t'es pas fort ta prime est haute donc voila.. désolée..

J'ai dis tout ça extrêmement rapidement donc je pense qu'il n'a pas tout compris. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'entendis un bruit. Il se retenait de rire ce bâtard. Je me relève, rougis, et me tourne pour partir.

-A-Attends *Se retiens de rire*

-TU NE ME PRENDS MÊME PAS AU SÉRIEUX, CRÈVE.

Il me rattrapa avec facilité et posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu me rappelle Bepo, il s'excuse tout le temps et t'as réussi à dire "Désolée" 5 fois en une seule phrase! Désolé mais imagine un peu Bepo avec tes vêtements, tes oreilles et ta queue, c'est tellement ridicule que ça en est drôle.

La il ne se retiens plus. J'avoue que moi aussi je trouvais ça drôle mais je me retenais quand même de rire. J'aime bien son rire. C'est la première fois que je le vois rire. Il est tellement sérieux. Je respire un bon coup et me tourna, le sourire aux lèvres essayant de ne pas rire.

-Rentrons avant que quelqu'un nous voit, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des marines dans le coin.

-Ça fais longtemps qu'il y a plus de base de marine ici tu sais. Ce sera juste des rookies en patrouille, rien d'inquiétant.

-Comment tu sais?

-J'ai mes sources. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur la mer et les îles. J'en ai visité pas mal d'ailleurs. Mon sac est rempli d'Eternal Pose.

-Mmh.

Nous sommes sortis de la ville, et on longe la mer, pas trop prés, pas trop loin non plus. Puis on est rentré dans un sentier qui passe à travers la forêt. C'était un raccourci pour aller au sous-marin.

-Je l'aurai battu.

-Hein?

-Ce monstre marin. Je l'aurai battu. Que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur je l'aurai battu.

-...Les hommes ont tendance à sous-estimer la mer.

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Nous étions presque arrivés au sous-marin. Nous réfléchissons chacun dans notre coin. Ce n'était plus un silence pesant mais presque... agréable.

-Dis Law.

-Quoi, dépêche toi je te dis.

-Oui j'arrive c'est bon. Je pourrais te demander une faveur?

-Je te promets rien.

-C'est pas grand-chose en fait je-

Cette odeur. Je la connais. D'où elle vient? A ma gauche. Je tourne la tête et regarde dans la direction de Law, qui lui me regardais perplexe. J'ai vu quelque chose bouger derrière lui.

-A TERRE.

Je le poussais en laissant nos courses tombés par terre. Un couteau.

-Oi qu'est ce qu'il te prend?

Le couteau a frôlé mon bras. La blessure ne devrait pas être très profonde mais le sang coulait en mis mis debout et regarda dans la direction d'ou venait le couteau.

-Qu'es-que tu attends? Montre toi, mon cher Shusei..

Law se mit debout rapidement et regarda aussi dans la même direction. Ses yeux d'humains ne pouvait pas être assez bon pour voir dans la noirceur de la nuit qui s'était propagé depuis un petit moment. Soudain on entendit un rire. On aurait dis qu'il venait de partout.

-Ma cher Yumi tu nous as manqué tu sais..

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi je sais que tu es seul!

-Évidement! Les autres sont de l'autre coté de l'île, en train de se bourrer la gueule comme toujours.

-Je vois que la mort de votre si cher et aimé capitaine ne vous a rien fait..

Je me sentis projeter à l'arrière. Mon dos heurta violemment un arbre qui craqua à mon contact.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis! On te pardonnera jamais ce que tu nous a fais! Tu nous as trahi, volé, déshonoré!

-Pour cela il fallait déjà que vous en aviez de l'honneur! Trahi? C'est toi qui me parle de trahison? Alors que vous avez voulu me vendre à un tenryubitto! Et juste avant, je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais quand il a su comment je m'appelais il a direct voulu me donner à la marine!

-Si tu avais été dévoué à notre capitaine tout cela ne serait pas arrivé!

-Ce n'était même pas mon capitaine! J'ai jamais dis être dans votre équipage! Et puis j'ai simplement repris ce qui m'a été pris!

-Comment oses-tu...

Il allait me frapper, et m'ayant bloqué avec son autre bras, mes mouvement étaient restreint. Néanmoins je me laisserai pas faire. J'allais lui envoyé un magnifique coup de boule quand Law, jusque la silencieux, dis quelque chose.

-Room.

Un coup de sabre.

-Shambles.

Le corps de Shusei se transforma, pièce par pièce il se décomposa puis se recomposa dans un ordre psychédélique. C'est la que je me suis rappelée. Le pouvoir de Law. Le pouvoir de l'Ope Ope No Mi.. Comment j'ai pu oublier une chose pareil sérieusement.

Je suis restée ébahie pendant que le corps de Shusei se recomposait.

-Oi. T'attends quoi? Tu viens?

-AAAH MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE AVEC MON CORPS HAAA

-Tu peux pas le faire taire aussi?

Il ferma son nodachi et frappa avec la manche dans la nuque se qui assomma le crétin.

-Simple mais efficace.

Je me lève pendant qu'il rangeait ce qui était tombé des sacs. Je fis un pas vers lui et.. Je me suis pris une branche et je suis tombée en m'étalant de tout mon long juste devant ses chaussures tout fraîchement cirés. Il y a eu 30 secondes de blanc ou personne ne bougeait. Puis je l'entendis pouffer de rire. Encore. Je me relève rapidement et je fixais la terre. Le brun est une belle couleur.. Je pris 2-3 sacs qui était devant moi et avance, dos à Law. L'instant où je pose mon pied droit par terre une douleur vive traversa tout mon corps et je m'étale encore une fois. Cette fois il se retenait même plus de rire. Je lâchait les sacs que je tenais toujours et m'assis par terre et m'attrape la cheville. Law arrêta de rire et me regarda.

-Me dis pas que tu t'es tordue la cheville.

-J'en sais rien c'est toi le médecin normalement! Et arrête de rire! Pas ma faute si je suis maladroite!

-De mieux en mieux. Montre moi ça.

Il mis un genoux à terre, pris ma cheville en main et appuya. Pas doucement. Fort. Vraiment fort. La douceur et lui ça va pas ensemble. Je me retiens de crier.

-EH MAIS ÇA VA PAS?

-Ça fait mal?

-NON ÇA CHATOUILLE CRÉTIN.

-Crétin? Oh vraiment?

Il appuya encore une fois.

-Et maintenant? Ça fait mal?

Il se fout de ma gueule? Oui clairement en fait. Avec ce sourire sadique collé au visage et ses yeux froids qui me fixe, il a l'air d'un psychopathe échappé d'un asile. Quoi que c'est peut-être le cas.

-Aïe!

-Mmh. Tu t'es en effet foulé la cheville, Kitsune. Bon et maintenant, puisque tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé hier, tu dois te souvenir de quelque chose que tu m'as fait non?

Ce que je lui ai fais? Eeh.. Il veut dire la gifle? Ou plutôt le coup de poing. Je sais plus mais en tout cas ça va pas être le meilleur moment de ma vie... Pas le pire non plus d'ailleurs. Il rapproche sa tête de la mienne en appuyant un peu sur ma cheville, toujours entre ses mains.

-Tu m'as frappé. Devant mes hommes. Et m'insulter aussi.

-Mais... Je me suis excusée! Et je me souviens même pas que je l'ai fait...

-T'es idiote? Que tu te souviens pas veut pas dire que tu l'as pas fait. Et tu penses vraiment t'en sortir avec de simple excuses? Ne te méprends pas.

Là, dans le noir de la nuit, avec ses yeux perçant et avec son sourire sadique, il me regarde avec un air effrayant.

-Alors..

-Mmh?

-Tu vas me faire quoi? Me frapper? M'insulter de tout les noms? Me blesser et me laisser comme ça au milieu de la route? T'es un pirate non? C'est ce que font les pirates quand ils ont plus besoin des gens. Vas-y. Étouffe-moi. Frappe-moi. Fais ce que tu veux. J'ai déjà connu tout ça. T'as bien vu ma marque non? Les Tenryuibito ne sont pas des anges hein. Alors. Que vas-tu faire?

-Te garder.

-Hein?

-Te garder.

Il me lâche, non sans avoir appuyer sur ma cheville une dernière fois, et se relève.

-Pour te faire vivre un enfer, Kitsune.

Je comprends pas. Et je comprendrais jamais les réactions de cet homme je crois. Un moment il est gentil, il m'aide, il me parle normalement et juste après me menace... Je comprendrais pas. Jamais.

-J'ai un prénom.

J'ai marmonné ces mots.

-Tu reste quand même un renard. Un chien sauvage. Tu grognes toujours, mords quand il faut pas, mais est un chien reste un chien. Je pourrais t'acheter un collier.. Ça t'irait bien.

Je vais le balancer à la flotte un jour c'est sur.


End file.
